


Бэнто

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рюсей любит обедать на крыше спортзала, куда почти никто не ходит, так как лестница наверх слишком длинная…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бэнто

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/gifts).



Рюсей любит обедать на крыше спортзала, куда почти никто не ходит, так как лестница наверх слишком длинная. Не то чтобы Рюсею так уж хочется побыть в одиночестве, как раз нет, он любит находиться в компании друзей, но есть одна вещь, от которой ему слишком тяжело отказаться. Подремать после того, как съел бэнто, очень уж приятно, поэтому Рюсей и нашёл идеальное место для этого. 

Он находит местечко почище, под навесом, и открывает принесённую с собой коробку. Мама сегодня постаралась положить ему как можно больше вкусненького, а лишние креветки – это наверняка от сестрёнки Шууки. Улыбнувшись при воспоминаниях о семье, Рюсей откидывается на обшарпанную стенку, тёплую от солнечных лучей, и принимается за еду, лениво пережёвывая каждый кусочек. Здесь, на крыше, прекрасно слышно всё, что происходит внизу, и Рюсей без труда различает голоса своих друзей. Камияма и Шигеока снова из-за чего-то поцапались и явно потом будут дуться друг на друга до самого окончания уроков, пока кто-нибудь вроде самого Рюсея не заставит их помириться. Когда-то его расстраивало подобное, но теперь Рюсей давно привык, поэтому просто улыбается, думая о том, что Шиге, такой гордый с виду, на самом деле очень переживает, а вспыльчивый и упрямый Ками-чан обижается, как ребёнок, и всегда слишком боится разочаровать близких ему людей. 

Когда внезапно хлопает, открываясь, чердачная дверь, Рюсей вздрагивает и чуть не роняет кусочек курицы, который только что подцепил палочками. Он не ожидает никаких «гостей», поэтому несколько взволнован. А вдруг сюда вообще нельзя подниматься, и это кто-то из учителей пришёл отругать нарушителя?

\- Вот ты где. А я тебя по всей школе обыскался! – с обидой заявляют ему, и Рюсей, повернувшись, облегчённо вздыхает, потому что это его одноклассник, Котаки.

\- О, это всего лишь ты, Нончан… - тянет Рюсей, возвращаясь к еде. Ему даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать – Котаки сейчас недовольно, обиженно нахмурился. – И зачем же ты меня искал?

\- Как зачем? – Котаки усаживается рядом, укладывая на колени принесённую с собой дынную булочку и коробку с соком. Как и ожидалось, он хмурится, отчего выглядит младше своего возраста. Долговязый и нескладный, он всё ещё продолжает расти, и Рюсей, хоть и всегда считался достаточно высоким, почему-то немного завидует ему в глубине души. – Между прочим, кто-то обещал, что представит меня капитану.

Рюсей на мгновение задумывается, а потом смущённо чешет нос. Да, он действительно обещал познакомить Котаки с капитаном футбольного клуба, в который тот так хотел вступить. Обещал и забыл, и теперь из-за этого как-то даже совестно. 

\- Извини, Нончан, совсем из головы вылетело, - бурчит Рюсей наконец и получает довольно сильный тычок в плечо.

\- Плохой же из тебя сэмпай будет, Фуджии. Но ничего, за то, что ты нарушил своё обещание, я… я… - Котаки замолкает, явно пытаясь подыскать подходящий «штраф», и решительно откусывает от своей булочки. Рюсей со скрытым весельем наблюдает за ним, забыв о своём собственном обеде. Хотя, может, он уже просто наелся, потому что желудок приятно оттягивает, а глаза начинают уже привычно слипаться. 

\- Думай-думай, Нончан, - с усмешкой заявляет он наконец и закладывает руки за голову. – А я пока подремлю. 

Рюсей успевает только закрыть глаза и попытаться увидеть первый сон, когда его снова бесцеремонно толкают в плечо.

\- Ну чего тебе ещё? – недовольно интересуется Рюсей, приоткрывая один глаз. Котаки смотрит на него с такой улыбкой, словно уже обыграл его на футбольном поле с десяток раз, не меньше. Котаки всегда выглядит так, когда что-то задумал. 

\- Я придумал. Бэнто. Ты отдашь мне то, что осталось, - он решительно тычет пальцем в наполовину полную коробку, а потом смущённо вздрагивает, когда у него достаточно громко начинает урчать в животе. Ясное дело, при его-то растущем организме одна жалкая булочка – это слишком мало. – И тогда я, Котаки-сама, прощу тебя. 

\- Да ну? Какой ты великодушный, - фыркает Рюсей, а потом мстительно портит Котаки причёску, прежде чем отдаёт-таки бэнто. В конце концов, он действительно наелся, так почему бы не поделиться с другом? – На, приятного аппетита. И дай уже наконец мне подремать спокойно.

\- Даже не думай, - возражает ему Котаки так серьёзно, что шанса на то, что его оставят в покое, просто не остаётся. 

Но, в принципе, Рюсей не так уж недоволен этим.


End file.
